Bade AZ
by AngelSprunch
Summary: Beck and Jade drabbles. A-Z with Beck and Jade, all the stories are connected, though.
1. Anonymous

**Sooo.. I had this idea for Bade A-Z. Like. I don't know. I promise it'll be good though!(:**

* * *

_**Chapter 1 **_**_Anonymous_**

It all started with the notes. Between every class, Jade West would find anonymous notes in her locker. Little love notes that said things like, _I love your eyes, you have the prettiest smile, you're amazing, I love you, be mine._ So, she wasn't surprised to open her locker and find another little note. This time, though, the writing surprised her. _I'm not Sinjin. Someone else. Meet me at the Blackbox theatre at three to meet me._ She still thought it was Sinjin, considering he was the only guy who really showed any interest in her. As far as she though, at least. She threw the note away, just like she had with all the others. Then, she grabbed her coffee and made her way to third period.

She was only in ninth grade, so Jade still had some trouble finding her way around the school. But, she refused to ask for help because Jade West doesn't need help. It was about 3:05 when she made her way into the Blackbox Theatre. She originally didn't plan on coming here, but she figured she should tell Sinjin off and make him stop with the notes.

"You're late." she heard someone muse.

She rolled her eyes. "Sinjin, get your ass out here!"

Someone chuckled and made his way towards Jade. "I'm not Sinjin."

She recognized him much faster then she'd like to admit. It was Beck Oliver. He was in a few of her classes. A rather annoying popular boy.

"What do you want..?" she asked, boredly. She couldn't help but wonder. He always had the popular, idiotic girls fawning over him. Shouldn't he be out with one of them instead of at the Blackbox..?

"Aren't you here looking for someone..? About those notes?"

"You're the idiot that's been leaving notes in my locker?" she snapped.

He laughed again, which only pissed her off more. No one laughs at her. They're supposed to fear her. "Hmm. I wouldn't say idiot." he said. She took a step closer, glaring at him. "What do you want, Oliver?" she hissed. He looked at her, smirking. "Oh please, call me Beck." he offered. Obviously, the whole situation was rather entertaining to him. "I'd like a date. With you."

She rolled her eyes. "No."

"I won't give up until you say yes."

"Then it looks like you'll be wasting your whole life trying." she yelled as she turned on her heel and started walking away. She was stopped, though. Beck had grabbed her wrist. "One date?" he pleaded. "I'll get you coffee."

She groaned. "Fine. But, one date. And you can't even look in my direction afterwards."

They went to JetBrew. He bought her coffee and was surprised that they both like the same kind. Black with two sugars. Jade, despite her best efforts, was actually enjoying the date. Beck looked at her. "You thought I was Sinjin?" he asked.

She shrugged. "He's creepy enough to do that, and he's been stalking me long enough."

Beck laughed, again. "So, now I'm creepy?"

"Yup." was her simple reply.

"Do I look creepy?"

"No. You look like a crossdresser with your hair."

"Hmm. You don't like my hair? Should I cut it for you?"

"Oh, but then how will you ever survive without the attention from the rest of the female population?"

"All I need is your attention."

"Sucks for you." she muttered as she finished her coffee. He had finished his too. Jade stood up and Beck followed her. "You're driving me home." she stated. Cat had driven her to school but, she missed her chance for Cat to drive her home so, now she was stuck with him. Jade turned to face him, half expecting him to refuse. But, he had that stupid grin on his face and it made her want to hit him. "Stop smiling like that." she said as she sat in the passenger seat of his car. He started it up and began to drive to her house, following her directions. When Beck finally pulled into the driveway, he turned to Jade. "Same time tomorrow?" he asked, smiling. She leaned in and kissed him. He was lost in a daze and was pulled out by the sound of the car door slamming shut. He looked up to see Jade walking into her house.

Beck finally got home and couldn't get the Goth girl off his mind. However, his thoughts were interrupted by a text.

**To: Beck**

**From: Jade**

****_Meet me in the Blackbox theatre, tomorrow. Same time. Coffee again._

__Beck could't help but smile. He'd finally gotten the Goth girl. Now, to get her to be his.

* * *

**Sooo.. What'd you think? Review, please?(:**


	2. Babies

_**Chapter Two **__**Babies**_

It was the summer after they graduated. Beck and Jade had been dating for roughly four years. Jade was in his RV, her head in his lap. They would both be going to college in a few months. Jade had moved in with Beck, even though she practically lived there before. Beck didn't mind, though. He loved having Jade around. He was playing with her hair as she looked up at the ceiling. Seemingly lost in thought.

"If we ever get married, we're not having kids." she said, abruptly, breaking the peaceful silence.

"Why not..?" he asked, braiding small sections of her hair.

"Because. Pregnancy would make me a hormonal mess, plus I'd be even meaner and I'd be huge. Then, labor is supposed to be extremely painful. Once I finally did give birth, the little demon might be too much. I don't want to become like my parents." she said, matter of factly.

Beck sighed, realizing what this was about. "You'd be a fine mother, if that's what you're worried about. I'm sure as soon as you held that child in your arms, you'd love it. And all the pain and hormones would be worth it."

Jade hit his arm, hard. "Sap. No, I'm not worried about being a bad mother. I'd be a totally bad ass mother. I just don't like kids."

"Ow. And, you'd love a kid that was ours."

"Maybe. But, we won't have the chance to find out, will we?"

"Who knows. You could change your mind, in the future."

She shrugged. "Highly unlikely." Even though, she did kind of like the idea of a little human that was half her, half Beck.

"If we did ever have a baby, it would have your blue eyes." he said, airily.

"It better have your dark skin, though. I'd pity any baby as pale as me."

"You're not that pale."

"Whatever."

"What's up with all this talk about babies, anyway?"

Jade bit her lip and looked back up at the ceiling. "Cat was texting me earlier. She said that if we had a baby it'd be adorable. It'd have my eyes, your skin tone and hair. She wouldn't stop talking about it." she said, quietly. Knowing that wasn't the real reason.

Beck nodded. "It'd be a pretty cute baby."

Jade nodded in agreement, looking at the ceiling.

* * *

Jade made dinner that night, and they both sat in the small RV, eating spaghetti. Beck loved her cooking, but he wasn't exactly enjoying it that night. The day had been rather quiet and Jade certainly wasn't acting herself. She was being much too quiet. He looked up at her, some spaghetti sauce on his face. "Babe, something wrong?" he asked. She shook her head. "Other then the fact that you're covered in spaghetti sauce. No. I swear, you're just like a child." Beck sighed and wiped the sauce of his face.

They finished dinner and Beck was stuck doing the dishes while Jade channel surfed. "There's nothing good on TV." she groaned.

"You could always help me with the dishes."

"No. I cooked."

"Fine."

"Anyway, if I helped you with dishes, who would sit here and complain?"

"No one..? Which would be rather nice."

Jade rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at him. Beck laughed and finishes with the dishes then sat down beside her. She stretched her legs across his lap and smiled. They were stuck watching infomercials, cause Jade had lost the remote. Right now it was playing an infomercial for some sort of nightlight that soothes babies to sleep, quickly.

"We should get that." Jade mumbled.

"Why..? There's no babies, here. And I doubt it'd actually work." Beck said.

"There'll be a baby here. Soon."

"What..?"

"I'm pregnant." Jade said, boredly.

"You're...what? How? ...When?" Beck asked, sitting up straighter, a bit shocked.

"Pregnant. I'm pretty sure you know how. A couple weeks ago." she shrugged.

"You waited until now to tell me?!"

"I wanted to be sure. In fact. I don't even know if I want to keep it..." she said, lowering her voice at the last part.

"I'm not forcing you to keep it... But, we shouldn't kill it because of our own mistakes." Beck said, pulling his girlfriend into his arms.

Jade nodded. "That makes sense. But, there's no way in hell I'd go through all that torture of pregnancy just to give the little monster to someone else."

Beck laughed softly and kissed Jade's forehead. "Then, I suppose we better prepare for you to have a baby..?"

She shrugged. "We can still go to college. Cause, we'll be going to the same one. So, the pregnancy shouldn't effect it that much."

"You already have this all planned out. Don't you?"

"I didn't want to tell you then have you conjure up some idiotic plan."

"Wow. Thanks."

"Anytime." Jade said, laughing a little.

"Hmm.. Well, I suppose I better call that number." Beck said, smirking. However, Jade pulled him down and kissed him. "Or not..." she whispered, kissing him again. He smiled, kissing back. Even though Jade was going to be a handful, he couldn't help but look forward to this. As they kept kissing, Jade leaned back and the remote stabbed into her side. "Found it." she laughed and they changed the channel, curled up close to each other and watching reruns of _Friends_.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	3. Creativity

_**Chapter 3 **__**Creativity**_

"I can't believe you did that, Jade."

"I thought it was creative."

"It may have been, but it was in front of children!"

"The children enjoyed it."

"I highly doubt that!"

"I enjoyed it."

"Of course you did."

"My favorite part was when they cut his head off, with scissors." Jade added with a smirk.

Beck held the bridge of his nose, in frustration. They were in eleventh grade and Jade had just shown the kids at the preschool her favorite movie. The Scissoring. Which, of course, traumatized the young minds. "Figures" he replied. Jade looked at him, then glared. "Don't be like that!" She hated it when he was mad at her, but what did she expect? She probably just scarred some kids for life. "They asked you to give a creative presentation to the kids at the preschool, so that they could skip recess while the equipment was being remodeled. They did not ask you to scar the poor kids for life." Beck said, still calm. Jade rolled her eyes, "I was being creative," she replied "It's not my fault my creativity is unappreciated here. If they wanted something fluffy and cute they should have hired Vega or Cat." Jade shrugged her shoulders, as if that justified what she had done. "That's still no excuse! You knew it would have scared the kids. Then, they started crying and screaming, yet you still played the film!" Beck retorted, growing more and more annoyed. Jade couldn't help but laugh at him. "You're such a loser. Who says film?" He knew she was trying to change the subject, but he wouldn't let her get away with this that easily. "Jade, you're writing an apology letter to the preschool." He said, crossing his arms. Jade laughed again, this time it was a bit more mocking. "No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Seriously, Jade. You're so childish."

"I'm pretty sure you're the child, Beck! You're overreacting."

"I'm not overreacting. You showed those children a R-rated horror movie. But, you didn't stop there! You even got something to squirt blood on them."

"Cat's brother got the blood. It was funny!"

"It was not funny!"

"You just don't appreciate my creativity."

"Not when you're using it against small children."

"So, you wanna break up?"

"I never said that."

"Then, what do you want?"

"I want you to write an apology letter to that school."

"Too bad."

"Jade." he said, in a warning tone.

"Beck." she mocked.

"Jade, you're writing that letter."

"No. I'm not."

"If you don't, then we're breaking up."

"That has got to be the most immature thing, ever!"

"I'm serious."

"Fine. Break up with me, because I tried to be creative." she said, grabbing her bag.

"Jade. Just write the letter." he pleaded.

"No." was the last thing he heard her say before the door to his RV slammed shut behind her. Beck sighed and held his head in his hands. He really didn't want to break up with her, but he had to hold his ground. They'd be back together soon, anyway. Their break-ups never lasted.

A couple hours after their argument, Beck was starting to realize the mistake he made. Jade was really only expressing herself, it may not have been the right time. However, she knew that. Jade was showing her creativity. Beck sighed and picked up his phone.

**To: Jade**

**From: Beck**

_Come over. Please?_

He set his phone down and waited for the Goth girl to respond.

Jade was at Cat's house. They were watching Aladdin upon Cat's request. Cat was babbling about the resemblance between Beck and Aladdin but, Jade had drowned her out. She couldn't believe Beck. He thought he could just invite her over after breaking up with her, because of something stupid? No. It didn't work that way. Jade grabbed her phone and angrily typed her reply.

**To: Beck**

**From: Jade**

**__**_Why? Did you finally finish screwing Vega and realize that I'm much better?_

Beck looked at Jade's response and couldn't say he was surprised in the least. For some reason, Tori was always brought up in their arguments. He still didn't understand why Jade thought he was in love with her. Yeah, she was pretty. But, she just didn't have the kind of personality for Beck. Jade was who he wanted. She was always such a challenge and Beck loved a challenge. He smirked as he typed the perfect reply._  
_

**To: Jade**

**From: Beck**

_If I said she was still here, would you come to destroy her?_**  
**

__Jade groaned as her phone buzzed again. Cat looked at her curiously but Jade shook her head and Cat went back to looking for their next movie. Jade got up and stomped over to where she left her phone. Picking it up, she read the message and shook her head. Man, this kid knew how to push her buttons.

**To: Beck**

**From: Jade**

_Nah. I think it's torture enough for her to be stuck there with you._**  
**

__Beck was searching for a snack when he heard his phone vibrate. He quickly decided on an apple and grabbed his phone on his way to the couch. He knew Jade wasn't going to agree to come back anytime soon. Although, he couldn't deny that he liked their pointless banter.

**To: Jade**

**From: Beck**

_Hurtful, babe._**  
**

__Jade was getting some coffee, when she heard her phone vibrate again.

"Cat! Get that, would you." she yelled to the redhead who just sat down to watch Snow White.

"Kay, kay!" she said, as she grabbed Jade's phone. "It's from Beck, he said 'Hurtful, babe'"

Jade groaned as she sat down and snatched the phone from the petite girl. Why was he calling her 'babe'? They broke up.

"Oooh! Jadey, you look just like Snow White!" Cat squealed.

Jade rolled her eyes. "You've told me. I look like Snow White, Tori looks like Jasmine, you look like Ariel. Then Beck looks like Aladdin."

Cat grinned as she settled on the couch, watching the movie. Jade rolled her eyes and sipped at her coffee, before replying to Beck.

**To: Beck**

**From: Jade**

_Don't call me babe. Remember, we broke up? So, I'm not your babe, anymore._**  
**

__Again, Beck expected the reply. Not, that it didn't hurt. He somewhat hoped that she'd be okay with him calling her babe, then they'd get back together. But, again Jade isn't that easy. Sighing, he grabbed his car keys and typed a response to Jade before climbing into his car and driving to Cat's house. She always went there after their break ups.

**To: Jade**

**From: Beck**

_I'd like to change that._**  
**

__Jade was in Cat's kitchen again, looking for some excuse to not watch that movie. She wasn't a big fan of Disney movies. Or, most of them at least. She heard her phone go off, yet again. She was walking back to her phone when she heard the crunch of gravel and saw a familiar car pull into the driveway. Cat squealed, "Oooh! A slumber party!" Jade rolled her eyes and went outside to yell at Beck to go home. Beck stepped out of the car and looked at Jade. "I'm sorry. I love your creativity and I love you. I regret breaking up with you. Now, take me back for God's sake." he said, looking at her. Jade smirked and pulled a small folded up piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to him. She then kissed him. "You better be sorry." Beck laughed and looked at the paper in his hands. It was an apology letter to the preschool. He rolled his eyes and kissed her, again.


End file.
